Goan-style Chicken Vindaloo
Description The "Vindaloo" style of cooking is of Goan origin - and is essentially a fiery-hot "sweet and sour" style curry. It can be cooked with any meat - and tonight I'm doing it with Chicken. I've never cooked this before - so I had to do some research. This dish involves a few more spices than usual - but they are easily obtained from your local Asian shop. The combined aroma of freshly roasted cinamon, mustard seed and cloves is heavenly. Ingredients Ingredients Spices for dry-roasting (use the quantities as shown in the first picture): * cloves * mustard seeds * cinnamon (dal-chini) The rest of the spices * bay leaf * cardamom pods * ground coriander * salt * turmeric * garam masala * red chile powder * garlic and ginger pulp chunks from your freezer * 2 "bullet" style chile peppers - one red, one green * a tub of tamarind sauce - which should be at least 60% tamarind (you can find these in the freezer section of the Asian store) - you will need a couple of generous scoops of this. * 1 teaspoon of sugar And * 1 medium onion sliced into 5 cm long pieces * 3 chicken breast fillets (around 400 grams) (i normally use thighs - but couldn't get hold of any tonight) * some "silverskin" style pickled onions - pickled in white wine vinegar (not malt vinegar) * half a tin of chopped tomatoes (for some reason i forgot to show this in the picture) * some freshly chopped coriander leaf Directions First get a small frying pan heating on the hob - no oil. When the pan is hot - throw in the whole cloves, cinammon pieces and mustard seeds. Dry roast them like this for a few mins - until they start to smell roasted - then pour the pieces into a small bowl and let them cool down. Then crush the roasted spices down - I use the base of a glass tumbler. Meantime - get the onions frying in a little sunflower oil. After a couple of mins - add the bay leaves and broken-up cardamom pods. Fry until the onions have browned. Then add the thawed garlic and ginger pulp - and stir fry for a few minutes more. When the onions have thoroughly browned - add the rest of the dried ground spices - 1 teaspoon turmeric, 1 teaspoon salt, 1 teaspoon ground coriander, 2 teaspoons garam masala - all heaped spoons except the turmeric - which should be just above a level teaspoon. Stir fry the mixture for around 5 mins gently. Then add the chopped Chicken pieces. And continue to stir fry until the Chicken is cooked all over the surface - and is thoroughly coated in the Onion/spice mixture. Then toss in the sliced bullet peppers - these are quite hot - but we want this dish to be quite fiery! Stir around for a few mins - and then add a couple of glasses of water. This is the point at which you bring it to the boil - and then lower the flame so that the pot simmers (with the lid on) for about 20 mins. After about 20 mins of semi-aggressive simmering - the Chicken should be well cooked. Stir in a couple of large spoons of the tamarind sauce - and also a generous handful of the pickled onions - the onions are bursting with the juice of the white wine vinegar that was used to pickle them - and together with the tamrind sauce - will provide the "sour" edge. Immediately add a teaspoon of Sugar and also the half-tin of chopped tomato and the coriander leaf. Let the pot simmer for 10 minutes more - and then let rest for 5 mins with the lid on. It's done! Just serve up on a bed of freshly-cooked basmati rice! It sure was tasty - quite hot - but perfectly sweet/sour kind of hot. Delicious. Recipe by Route 79 Route 79 Category:Basmati rice Recipes Category:Cardamom Recipes Category:Chicken breast Recipes Category:Curry Recipes Category:Garam masala Recipes Category:Indian Meat Dishes Category:White wine vinegar Recipes Category:Masala Recipes Category:Mustard seed Recipes